Clipped Wings
by IArguedWithGodOverEd
Summary: The story of a young State Alchemist who gets mixed up with a homunculus named Envy. With no family or real friends to turn to and a cold bitter attitude, the Military sees her as the perfect assassain. But she has her own ideas.no pairings so far
1. Chapter one Part 1

_**Chapter One: Blood Lust (part one)

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I wish it was though. If it was, Envy, Ed, or Roy, wouldn't show up very much as they would be stuffed in my closet (at some points, in Erin's). You can have Maes, Erin. Hehe.

* * *

_

_Actually this story is dedicated to a few people. First of all, to Brigadier Erin Lightning. Thank you soooo much Erin, for reading this as I wrote it and giving me so many ideas. Though I have to say, my favorite idea you gave me has to be Alina tripping over Ed. Lol._

_Next, to Karylanne ('Kairi'). Yes, sissy, I know you despise this show almost as much as you despise Edward himself but I still dedicated it to you just to spite you. __Love ya!

* * *

_

"Alina, I'm sorry!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Please Alina. Listen to me!"

"No, I've listened to your lies long enough! I can't trust you with anything. I never could!"

"Damn it Alina, listen!"

"No! I'm tired of doing this over and over, Elaine. I'm tired of listening to your sorry excuses and fake apologies. I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

"Alina, dear, please. Be rational. Hear your sister out."

"No, I will not! I am not listening to the crap that comes out of her mouth any longer! And as for being rational, I _have_ been rational. For the longest time I've been rational. But you idiots don't see that. You only see the rash parts of me."

"Don't speak to your mother like that, Alina. It's rude. Now, I understand how you fee-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. You don't know how I feel because you don't know shit about me. And you don't know shit about me because you don't give a shit about me. Why should you? You have Elaine, your oh so _perfect_ daughter! I'm just the troublemaker, the problem child, the damned bitch that everyone fucking hates! And screw being polite!"

"Alina, that's not true and you know it."

"The hell it's not true. You don't get talked about, Elaine. You're everyone's favorite student, favorite friend, employee, daughter; the list goes on and on. Have you ever stopped to listen to what people say about me? I'm the outcast, Elaine; the social misfit. I don't fit in with 'society', Elaine; not at all. I'm too different. No one talks to me, much less looks at me. And if they _do_ talk to me, they don't look me in the eye. That or they fidget. Hell, my teachers don't call on me, even if I raise my hand. Do you have any idea what it feels like? Having a perfect sister that even the damned teachers brag about?"

"Alina, I'm sure your sister didn't mean to—"

"God damn it! Why do you always side with her? Every single time we fight, you take her side!" Alina couldn't believe this. They always did this, her parents. Her sister, Elaine, would say one thing and they would automatically side with her. It wasn't fair.

Her father opened his mouth to say something. Probably a praise for Elaine; beautiful, smart, perfect Elaine.

"Augh! Don't say anything! She wins. Are you happy? She wins, as always. I'm leaving."

She spun around and started for the door.

"Alina! Alina, come back!" Her sister called after her.

"Go to hell, Elaine. And don't follow me on your way there." She opened the door and walked outside. The cooling air hit her body, sending a small shiver up her spine, and Alina calmed down a bit. The night, not the weather, always seemed to do that to her. She stopped a few steps away from the doorstep and glanced towards the house. Just as she expected, the door flew open.

"Alina!"

Alina breathed in and held it for a second. "I said don't follow me. I meant it." Her eyes narrowed and she jogged away from the house, away from her sister, her parents, everything.

Elaine ran after her, calling her name, telling her to come back. Her left, red hued eye, and her right, blue colored eye both glistened with tears as she ran.

Alina skidded to a sudden halt. Her black and blood hair fell to shade her back from the pink-orange light of the setting sun. Whirling to face her sister, Alina growled, "I said don't follow me, Elaine. I mean it. Leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to you or Mom and Dad right now. Just leave me the hell alone." She turned and sprinted down the lane, leaving her sister standing there in the growing darkness.

Elaine watched Alina go. Her sister's words had long since broken through her defenses, and the ones Alina had just voiced only added to her pain. With a sigh, Elaine wondered if Alina would always be so cold and harsh. She blocked herself off from the world, just as the world had done to her. Elaine sighed again and turned back to the house and went inside.

* * *

Alina closed her eyes, running blindly down the dirt path. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and ran faster, trying to leave it all behind. Why the hell was she so different from everyone? She couldn't stand it sometimes. It just got so…so frustrating. A tingling feeling started in her muscles. She didn't slow down though. Instead, she ran faster, ignoring the now burning sensation in her legs.

Tears stung at her eyes but she didn't let them out. She wanted to go back and apologize. Or at least… her better, nicer half wanted to. The darker piece of her rejected the idea though, and let the darkness that was her rage and pain flow over her, fill her.

Night soon fell, but Alina kept going, refusing to go back just yet. She let the rhythmitic beat of her feet hitting the ground whisk her away. Her blood pounded in her ears. She was running blind again.

Suddenly, she tripped over something and fell forward into the dirt. She lay there for a few seconds, her breathing fast and hard. She moved her hands and pushed herself up to her knees. She was about to stand up when the yelling started.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? AM I TOO MICROSCOPIC FOR YOU TO SEE!"

Alina fell back to the ground, the yelling surprising her. She groaned and started getting up again. "Owwww…"

"_Ow? _You have no room to be saying 'ow'! If _anyone_ should be saying 'Ow', it should be me! You tripped over me!"

'_What the hell…? Who's yelling? I've never heard that voice before. I hope I'm not yelling at myself again…' _These were the thoughts that trailed through her mind as she got to her knees and stayed there for a bit, listening to whomever was bitching do so without taking any breaths it seemed.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"No…not really. In fact…I'm trying not to." She said, standing up.

"WHAAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?"

"No. I really don't want to know either. Just keep it a secret to yourself." She said as she began to walk away, not even glancing back to see what this eccentric, yelling, not to mention loud, idiot that was yelling at her looked like.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!"

Alina stopped and turned her head to look at whoever was yelling.

The kid, for he looked to be about a year younger than her, had blonde hair that framed his face, accenting his amber eyes. A red overcoat hung over his shoulders, a black shirt covered his upper body, and black pants covered his legs. And to add to her confusion, he was being held back by a giant suit of armor…that talked…"Oook…I'm walking away now..."

"YOU ARE NOT! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

One of her eyebrows arched. "Yes, but see…I'm finished with you, short stuff. I don't give a fuck who you think you are. I don't care."

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M A STATE ALCHEMIST! I'M NOT A BEAN! NOT SHORT! CALL ME A SHRIMP AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Brother, calm down. Please, just calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean it." The suit of armor pleaded.

"She called me short though…" The kid whined. He sighed and looked at Alina…but she wasn't there anymore. She was already walking away from them. He scratched his head and shrugged. "Come on…Let's catch that train to Central." He said and began walking off towards the train station. The suit of armor sighed and followed his companion.

* * *

Alina's vision blurred and she stumbled. She managed to right herself before she fell. "Damn it… I want to go back now but I don't want to apologize. It's not my fault. I shouldn't have to say sorry." She rubbed her temple with her fingers.

'_You don't give a shit about me!' _Alina winced. "That wasn't really fair for me to say." She sighed and looked up at the moon. "Tell me… Why am I so different? Is there a reason for it?" She whispered into the night air.

As if answering her, thunder rumbled across the sky. Alina scratched her shoulder and sat down in the grass. "Thanks… I can really understand that." She mumbled.

She leaned back and lay down on the cool grass. Sooner or later she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of rain. Only, the rain wasn't water; it was blood. Her eyes shot open as she felt wetness splash on her face. She blinked and rubbed it away but almost immediately was replaced with another drop.

Alina smiled softly as the drops began to hit her face at a faster pace. She wiped the drops of rain away, and, on a sudden impulse, looked at the liquid on her hand. What was she looking for? She didn't know.

_**Blood.**_

She wiped it away on her pants. Frowning, Alina looked at her hand again. She could almost swear that the water had turned red. She shrugged and sat up as the rain fell harder and faster.

Sighing, Alina got to her feet. "What is it…about me?" She asked quietly, tipping her head back, letting the cold rain come down upon her face. "Why is it so hard for the world to accept me as I am? Can it not acknowledge the fact that I will change for no one? I don't think it can. I don't think it ever will." She stood there with her head tipped back and her eyes closed, asking her questions. When no answer came to her, she smirked and brought her head down, opening her eyes. "It's time…to go home. Maybe even to apologize."

Alina started home, her mind unusually blank. Except…

_**Blood…**_

Alina stopped in uncertainty. "Blood? What the hell?" Lifting a hand to rub the back of her head, she gave an uncontrollable shudder. "I must be daydreaming. Still…Ah…Whatever…" She resumed her walk, moving at a moderate pace.

Soon enough, the house came into view, looming ahead of her in the darkness and rain. Lightning flashed across the dark clouds, illuminating the glass windows. Her eyebrows knitted as her eyes closed. Something felt wrong. Really, really wrong. She shook her head, ignoring it.

Thoroughly soaked, Alina walked towards the door. Her hair, which was long enough to touch the middle of her back, was plastered to her clothes and face; making her seemingly unnaturally colored eyes stand out, creating a look of disquieting animosity upon her face. She reached up with a hand and brushed her sopping hair behind her ear.

Looking back up at the house, that feeling came back. It was stronger this time; worse, in some way. One might even go so far as to say it felt weird.

Gathering up her quickly diminishing courage, Alina took a deep breath, steadying herself. Reaching out, she took the door knob into her hand and twisted. Pulling the door open, she stepped inside. The unsettling sound of water being disturbed echoed up to her ears.

Glancing down, she saw the gathered liquid. She stepped farther into the house, ignoring the water. It made sense that it was in here. It was storming pretty bad outside and the house itself was pretty old and run down in some places.

"Mom? Dad? Elaine, where are you? Listen, I'm sorry…" Alina called, walking towards the main room. "I shouldn't have said those things. It was really unfair…of….me…" Her voice trailed off, her mind refusing to register what her eyes were taking in.

Blood dripped from the ceiling, pooling on the floor, seeping into the carpet. It ran down the wall and stained the white paint. The furniture was strewn about the room in a distraught fashion. It was as if there had been a fight. And the loser had paid with their life more than likely.

And there, in the middle of the room lay something no one should ever have to see.

The mutilated bodies of her parents lay on the blood-soaked carpet. Both bodies were missing limbs and her father's stomach was slashed open, his entrails spilling out onto the floor. Her mother's skull had been cracked open like an egg, her brain oozing out. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dad…Mom…" Alina managed to whisper. "No…._no_…" Her legs wouldn't budge. She couldn't move. Not an inch. Shock held her rooted to the spot. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (though it was really only a number of seconds), Alina was able to move forward.

She rushed to her parents' side, silent tears streaming down her face. She reached out and felt her mother's neck for a pulse. For a fleeting moment, Alina thought she felt the faint pounding of blood being pumped through the big vein in her mother's neck, but her mind forced her to be reasonable and deal with the fact that they were both dead. "Still…" She mumbled as she felt her dad's neck for a pulse.

'_How long…have they been…dead?' _She wondered. _'It looks…like they've already started to rot…'_

Indeed, the flesh at their necks had already turned black and rotten near where Alina had touched. Alina hadn't noticed this before. Had that even been there?

'_What happened here?'_ Her brain managed to ask. _'Who…who did—' _She was jolted from her thought by a sharp laugh.

Alina turned to see a tall form holding a smaller being by the neck. The assailant's black hair fell to her shoulders and hung about her back, a bemused smile across her face. She wore a black dress that had no straps and came down far enough to reveal a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a six-pointed star, eating its tail. The nails on her free hand were impossibly long, and they looked as sharp as knives. Black gloves covered the rest of her hands, the tips shredded where the person's nails protruded from her fingertips.

'_An ouroburos...' _Alina thought. _'Impossible...'

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I hope this story isn't too weird for you. I admit, it is kind of…sadistic…and scary…and odd…and, oh forget it. You understand what I mean, right? This first chapter is written kind of oddly. I usually hate starting stories out with so much dialogue. But this story...got to me I guess. Don't ask because I really don't know._

_Anyways, please review. Oh, and if you have ANY (absolutely any) questions about any part of this story, feel free to e-mail me or whatever. I'll be glad to answer your questions, because I know some parts of this story is confusing. Don't worry….it only gets worse from here._


	2. Chapter One Part two

**_Chapter One: Blood Lust (Part two)

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer: **Again, not mine. sigh why must God torture me so? Maybe it's because I stole Ed... Don't ask... it's a running joke between my friend and me...

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Please note... **I HATE LUST…**_ **_Hate Hate Hate…Despise, loathe, abhor, dislike with an extreme passion, etc._** _She's a female dog who's full of herself. I hope no one takes offense to this…I just really hate Lust. Envy's better._

_This part of chapter one is extremely vivid in its goriness so don't read if you don't want to.

* * *

_

_**Recap of part one:**_

Alina turned to see a tall form holding a smaller being by the neck. The assailant's black hair fell to her shoulders and hung about her back, a bemused smile across her face. She wore a black dress that had no straps and came down far enough to reveal a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a six-pointed star, eating its tail. The nails on her free hand were impossibly long, and they looked as sharp as knives. Black gloves covered the rest of her hands, the tips shredded where the person's nails protruded from her fingertips.

'_An ouroburos...' _Alina thought. _'Impossible...'

* * *

_

"Who- who are you? Did you do this?" Alina managed to get out. She crouched over her parents' bodies, looking up at the intruder.

"My name is Lust, love. Though I doubt you'll have time to remember it."

"What? Why not?"

"Do you always ask so many questions? You see, dear Alina, I did this to your parents. I was about to torture your sister when you walked in."

Was she hearing things right? This lady…this…inhumane and sadistic creature that called herself Lust… she had killed them?

"My…sister?"

She sighed, a bored look happening upon her face. "Yes, your sister. Elaine Lucina. Blue and silver hair. Eyes like yours….only reversed. The left eye is red, the right, blue. Inherited your mother's 'curse' of life. Remember now?"

Elaine was hurt? No…impossible…this…this lady would pay.

"Bitch." Alina growled, snapping out of her state of helplessness.

Lust laughed again. "Now, now, Alina. Watch your mouth. It might get you into trouble."

"I'll watch my mouth when I fucking well please so don't tell me what to do, or I'll kick your sorry ass."

"Oh-ho. Quite the brave little wench aren't you? Well then, if you want to fight so bad… it would be my pleasure." Since she was still choking the figure from before, she tossed the person to the side.

Alina saw a flash of silver and gasped. "Elaine!" She sprinted to where her sister landed on the ground, but was suddenly stopped by the sharp pressure of a knife against her throat.

"I advise that your attention comes back to me, dear, or I'll have Envy kill your sister." Lust said, smugly.

"En…vy?" Alina asked her eyes on Lust's knife-like nails pressed against her neck.

"Yes." Another voice drawled. "Is my name too hard for you?"

Alina was about to look over to where the new voice came from but Lust pressed harder into the flesh of her neck.

"Eyes on me, love. Eyes on me. Very good. Now…fight me."

Alina blinked a few times. "Fight…? Fight you?"

Lust rolled her purple eyes. "Yes, Alina. Fight me. You do remember your challenge to me, do you not? Or are you to scared?"

"Challenge? I never challenged y…Fine. I'll fight you." She said, glaring up at Lust, who smiled.

"Good choice. Envy, watch over her sister. Alina, go fetch your weapon of choice."

"Fine. Let me up." Lust did as she was so 'politely' asked and Alina disappeared into another room.

Now, a sensible person would've run instead of going back to face Lust, but Alina was consumed by rage and fury. Common sense was not an option right now.

She strode into her father's room, letting her eyes flick about, looking for the weapon she would use. Hopefully, she'd find the specific one she wanted.

"Hurry up, Ms. BlackWing."

Alina glanced towards the doorway and kept searching. Why couldn't she find it? Father's sword was almost always right beside the door. So then why wasn't it here?

"Time's up, Alina. Come face me."

Growling in rage, Alina walked back into the main room, trying to ignore the fresh image of blood.

"What, no weapon? Are you that stupid?" Lust looked smug.

Alina glared at her. "My father's sword is nowhere to be found at the moment. Since you said time's up, I came to the decision that I'd fight you with my bare hands."

Someone laughed, and it wasn't Lust. Alina was guessing it was the one called Envy. Her eyes narrowed. "So yeah… I guess I am that stupid."

Lust sighed mock sadly. "And I was so very looking forward to a good fight from you. Oh well." She laughed and made her nails grow out.

"What the hell? What are you?" Alina couldn't help it. She had to ask.

Lust smirked for the umpteenth time. She was already on Alina's bad side. Now she was just getting annoying.

"I'll tell you if you best me in our fight."

"Get on with it, Lust. I like dragging things out, but even this is getting old. We need to hurry up here and finish this. Master Hohenheim will be missing us if you don't end this soon." Another new voice.

'_How many are there?' _Alina wondered.

"Fine, Sloth. But don't expect me to kill her with one blow. She probably fights like her father." She grinned and bounded towards Alina, who threw her arms up to defend herself.

Lust slashed at Alina, drawing deep and bloody crevices in the girl's arm.

Alina winced as Lust attacked her a few more times. Getting the feel of Lust's style of fighting, Alina began to dodge the creature's attacks more and more.

As Lust narrowly missed raking her 'claws' across Alina's face, she frowned. "You're more like your father than one would guess, Alina. Annoying, persistent, stupi-"

"_Shut_ _up_!" Alina yelled as she took advantage of a gap between Lust's onslaught and shot a clenched fist into Lust's gut.

Lust doubled over, then glared up at Alina and was about to say something when Alina punched her again. She slammed her elbow down onto Lust's neck, knocking her to the floor.

Lust snarled and knocked Alina's feet out from under her and was immediately on her, pinning her to the floor, the girl lying pinned on her stomach.

"You made a mistake, girl." Lust said, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Alina grunted, struggling for her breath. "And…what might that have been?"

"A few things, actually." Lust said as she placed a hand in the small of Alina's back.

"Lust, hurry it up."

"I know, Sloth. Give me a few more minutes."

Alina bucked under Lust's weight, trying to get her off.

Lust grabbed a handful of Alina's hair, close to her head and slammed Alina's head against the floor.

"Stop resisting, love. It only makes it worse."

Alina grunted something in response but Lust ignored her and pressed her nails into her back, around Alina's spine, puncturing the skin and sliding through the girl's flesh.

"First and foremost, you are the offspring of Jacin BlackWing. In fact, you're almost an exact copy of him, give or take a few traits."

"What's my dad got to do with-" She was cut off as Lust slammed her head on the floor again.

"Quiet, kid. I'm telling the story here. As I was saying, second…..you're not going to live through this anyways." She closed her hand around Alina's spinal cord.

Alina screamed in pain and tried to get out from under Lust again, but this only resulted in causing Alina more pain.

"Do you ever stop fighting the inevitable, Alina?" Lust said as she tightened her hold on the boney vertebrae of the girl's backbone.

Alina bit back another scream, tears falling from her eyes to the carpeted floor. Growling, she responded, "The inevitable has yet to show itself to me, infernal bitch." Alina whimpered as Lust began to pull.

"Lust, finish this, now."

"Fine, she was getting boring anyways. It was a pleasure meeting you, Alina BlackWing. But I'm afraid it's time for me to go. Don't worry though. I'll leave you something to remember me by." Lust laughed and jerked her hand. Hard.

Alina released an ear-piercing shriek that didn't sound even remotely human. Pain seared through her body and her brain would not comprehend anything but.

Lust laughed yet again and dropped something to the floor in front of Alina's face. "There's your present. I hope you like it. G' bye, love."

Seconds later, Alina heard the door slam as they all left her here to die.

* * *

Red and black tinged her vision, however blurry it was. Her head was swimming in the pain…no…drowning in it. But all of that was pushed aside as her gaze fell on the 'present' from Lust.

The 'present' was white and covered in blood.

_**The pain…**_

"Oh god…" Alina whispered as she touched the thing, tentatively. It rolled as she touched it and her eyes widened. She stifled a scream and turned her head away, as she lay on the now mostly red carpet, whimpering.

Something off to her left moved and groaned. Alina stopped moaning and listened. Had they lied and not left? Staying to watch her suffer? Probably. They were sadistic enough.

"A…Alina?" It was barely audible, even in the pained silence.

"…huh? Elaine? Elaine! Are you alright?" Alina grimaced as she pushed her upper body off the floor. She was almost positive it wouldn't work…that she wouldn't be able to move her lower body. Still, she had to try.

Alina tried to get her feet under her, so she could stand, but the only thing that happened was that more of that god awful pain lanced through her upper body. Alina carefully lowered her chest back to the floor and whimpered softly as she waited for the pain to abate at least a little bit.

"Elaine…Elaine hold on….I'll….I'll be right there…somehow…I'll be there for you…" Her voice trailed off and Alina lapsed into unconsciousness. She stayed like this for all of two minutes and then the pain came back. "Damn it. Why can't anything ever be easy and not painful?" She sighed and suddenly a brilliant idea popped into her head. She could crawl over to Elaine. Perfect. Now…if she could only move without her back hurting like all hell. Life would be just peachy then….not.

Grunting, Alina shifted her body and propped herself up on her forearms. She felt the soft tickle of blood running down her face, out of the cuts on her head that had resulted from Lust's claws as she had pounded Alina's skull into the floor.

She shuddered as the blood mingled with sweat. Speaking of her head, Alina was starting to get a massive headache.

She fought to swallow her revulsion as she nerved herself. The air reeked of fear, blood, and rotting flesh.

Her face became screwed up in determination and she pulled her body forward using her arms. Repressing multiple different screams and whimpers of pain, Alina inched forward towards Elaine.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes of crawling, resting for a while, crawling some more, etc., Alina collapsed next to Elaine's body, gasping for breath as she tried to stop crying.

"Elaine…Elaine…come on kid…Wake up. Don't leave me here alone..." This couldn't be happening. She'd already lost her parents, and that had brought her dangerously close to insanity. If she lost her sister, that ungodly thin line between insanity and normality would undoubtedly be crossed and Alina would 'snap'.

"Kid? I'm older than--" Elaine coughed and blood sprayed from her mouth and dribbled down her cheek. "…older than you…remember?"

"Oh god…Elaine…I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me for everything I said and did. I didn't know this would happen…I'm-" Elaine pressed a finger to Alina's lips, quieting her.

"Shhh…I forgive you, Alina." She managed to pull Alina close and hugged her. "I love you, Alina."

"I love you too, Elaine…Elaine? Elaine? What's wrong?" Alina looked up into her sister's eyes and watched in horror as they began to dull. "No…no…nononono…God no…_Please…_" The last word was uttered with such urgency, such pain and neediness that a silent form that had been lingering in the shadows stepped out of hiding. A cruel smirk crossed his lips; malevolence glinted in his purple slitted eyes.

He watched as Alina clung to her dying sister. One of Alina's hands brushed Elaine's bare arm. His eyes narrowed and his vicious smile widened as he watched the skin of the dying one's arm turn black.

"It's okay, Alina…" Elaine coughed up more blood. "It's okay…Just promise me one thing."

"What? _Anything_, just don't leave me."

"Don't forget me. Promise…that you won't forget me…"

"No… No…I won't forget you because you're not going to die…Elaine, do you hear me? You will not die. No dying allowed, ok? Elaine?" Alina didn't even think about what she did next, she just did it. She ripped the back of Elaine's bloody shirt.

Brushing a hand back through his long hair, the silent figure watched as Alina's right hand moved quickly over the now bare skin of Elaine's back, drawing a quick transmutation circle in Alina's own blood. The circle was never finished though as Alina stopped moving. Pain lanced through her body and she blacked out.

* * *

Long minutes later, Alina woke again and blinked. "Am I dead?" Is what she tried to say but all that came out was a scratchy whisper. She tried to wipe her hair out of her face but found that she couldn't move.

'_What's wrong with me? What happened? Why the hell can't I-' _A scream erupted from her throat as what seemed like a white hot fire blazed to life inside of her.

He saw her eyes flit about looking for some sort of answer as to why she couldn't move. He moved towards her, smirking.

"What's wrong, girly? Have your wings been clipped?" He laughed and looked down at her.

Alina tried to look up at him but turning her head to do so was too painful. All she could see was a pair of feet, partially covered by black material, stop near her side.

"Oh, can you not see me? Here…let me help you." He wedged a foot under her side and kicked her over. Grinning, he listened to her yelp of surprise and whimpers of pain. "Music to my ears…" He muttered as he walked over to her. "Can you see me now, stubborn bitch?"

Alina sobbed again as the person stood over her. If only she could move. She felt so vulnerable, lying here on her back. The guy above her didn't scare her as much as not being able to move did.

He smirked as he watched her eyes fill with panic, pain, rage, and other things more primitive. He flicked a slender tongue over thin lips. "Lust really did a number on you didn't she? What's wrong, ClippedWings? Can't move?" He cackled and knelt into a crouch beside her.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know who I am." His grin widened. "I'm Envy." He snickered and let his eyes roam over her body, tracing each rivulet of crimson blood.

He placed a hand on the bloody carpet, splaying his long fingers. The other hand came up to grasp his chin, as he sat there, mocking one in deep thought.

"Hmmm… Should I fuck her, fuck her over, or save her ass and fuck her later?" He sighed deeply.

"Decisions, decisions." He said as he traced a finger along the edge of her jaw. His sadistic smile grew as her eyes widened with terror.

"Well, as nice as it might be to screw you while you're covered in blood for me, I don't want you die in the middle of the fun. Necrophiliacy doesn't really appeal to me. So, that's out. I really don't feel like obeying Lust's orders. I'd rather have her get in trouble. So, I guess I'm just gonna have to save your bloody ass and fuck you later. How's that sound?" He finished his 'monologue' and looked down at her. "Well damn, she passed out." He shrugged and scooped her up in his arms. "Guess I scared her." He laughed and walked out the front door and out into the rain.

"Now… where to take her…" He pondered over this for a moment or so, and then grinned. "We're close to Risembool. I just remembered that." His thoughts turned momentarily to his brother, Edward Elric, and he snickered. "Well, I've got to hurry then if she's going to live. For once, I'll make sure Lust doesn't get things done her way."

With that, Envy walked down the muddy lane. As he neared the more crowded section of the village, he jumped to the roof of the nearest house and leaped from rooftop to rooftop. In this way, he reached the edge of the town in less than twenty minutes. If he had taken the 'long way' wand walked through the streets, it would have taken him over an hour to get here.

He glanced up at the sky as lightning lit up the world, it seemed. Growls of thunder followed as the jags of blazing light flashed their selves into nothingness.

Envy looked towards Risembool then down at Alina's pale form. "Stay alive, ClippedWings. You could yet prove useful to me." He looked up again and bounded towards Alina's only hope of living.

* * *

**_End of Chapter One_**

_**A/N: **Told you…it got really freaky.Envy came in, Lust left. I hate Lust. She needs to die. Anyways, I hope the original characters are 'in character' enough. Please review and tell me if I did. _


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**_Chapter Two: Threats of Cold Steel_**

_**(part one)**_

……………………………………………………………………

_**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own FMA. You don't know how much I wish I did though. le sigh Alina is my character, as well as my name…rather…my alias._

……………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note and Warning: **Ok, because the last chapter was so sad that I ended up crying when I read it through the first time after writing it, I made this part of the story insane and in some ways funny. At least…Erin thought it was funny. I hope you do too. I wrote it because it made me feel better. Also, I rewrote the draft of this chapter while watching Azu Manga Daioh, so that also might've helped with the crazy factor._

……………………………………………………………………

_**To my reviewers:** Thank you so much for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me because I'm still kind of new to the whole writing fan fictions thingy._

_**Brigadier Erin Lightning: **My god, you are insane. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Lol… Thanks for your support this year Erin. It really meant a lot to me, and still does. Yes Hughes and Havoc are yours. AND TAKE ENVY! HE'S ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!_

_**Karyl:** Wow………I actually made her teary eyed. bows to the heavens above I'll get the rest of this story up as soon as possible, Kairi but it won't be finished for a while. I hope to make this story kinda long. Hopefully interesting to all of my friends and reviewers. Don't kill me? Pleazse? Oh…Kairi….I got a new anime DVD. It's called Azu Manga Daioh. It's sooooooooo stupid. You HAVE to watch it when you get back. It's incredibly odd and insane. Like you. Lol…IT'S ERIN'S FAULT! I never would have even known about this anime if she hadn't ever mentioned it! Kidding….(not really….) lol…_

_**Maruken: **__Hey, thanks for reviewing my story. Yeah, I know people don't usually like reading OCs but I thank you for reading mine and giving it a chance. Alina will hopefully never become a Mary Sue. I strive for individuality and, actually, I have planned that none of the characters get together, except maybe for Roy and Riza. That's what I have planned anyways. My characters usually like to have minds of their own. Whatever….but I'll let you know if someone is going to fall in love or whatever. In my opinion, Alina probably works a lot better alone._

_The original plan was to have Envy….'torture' her….but I changed that into a fight scene. I liked the fight better then the original scene. It fit the mood better. Though, in the middle of this chapter, Envy will torment Alina to get what he wants but it doesn't really mean anything is going on between them so don't take it that way, ok?_

_**Angelbott: **Yeah, I love Envy too! He's so cool! Keep reading, ok?_

…………………………………………………………………………

_Anyways, here's for all you guys who are brave enough to actually read this._

…………………………………………………………………………

_**Part One:**_

………………………………………………………………………….

"Ohhh…owww…" A groan escaped her throat. Alina whimpered as her brain dully acknowledged an aching pain that came from all over her body. The fingers of her right hand twitched and she groaned again.

With dim realization, Alina saw that she was still alive. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. The argument with her sister, running away, walking home in the rain, and most of all, the blood. There had been so much of it. It had been something like a scene out of those books she loved reading. Hell if she'd read them anymore.

A face flashed before her mind's eye. Black hair, amethyst hued eyes, and that god awful smirk.

"She'll pay. God, I will make her pay." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"So….You're finally awake then. Good, you survived."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at a smirking face framed by palm tree locks. Her eyes widened in panic and she whimpered, remembering the last thing she had heard from his mouth before passing out.

Envy grinned, satisfied with her reaction. "Don't worry, Clipped Wings. I haven't fucked you… yet." He laughed.

Alina's eyes narrowed and she slammed her elbow into his stomach. Either she had done it due to bitchy attitude or just plain reflexes, she didn't know, but somehow she knew that movement really shouldn't be possible for her. At least, not with the injuries she had acquired. That and she never really had taken to someone mocking her. It pissed her off. Which reminded her. Drawing on this new found ability of movement, she reached out and grabbed a handful of Envy's hair and yanked his head to where she could meet his gaze without having to strain herself by moving too much.

"Spill it, palm tree boy," She snarled, "Why the hell am I still alive?"

Before he could answer though, the door was flung open and a girl a bit younger than Alina stormed in, yelling at the top of her lungs, brandishing (of all things to brandish) a large, silver wrench.

"I told you to stay out! Stay out! Do you know what that means! It means don't come in! Now get out you little green haired freak, and stay out! Get out! Out, out, out! Out now!"

Alina hastily released Envy and tried to hide from the scary blonde chic with the wrench. Unfortuneately, her trying to hide resulted in Alina falling off the bed, and onto, where else, but the floor. She yelped in pain as she hit the wooden floorboards.

"Owwww….Why do floors have to be so hard? Damn…" She whimpered as she grasped the sheets of the bed and tried to stand up by pulling herself to her feet. Sadly, her legs were not yet fully functional. 'What the hell is going on? Am I in some whacked out dream? No….can't be. That fall hurt like hell.' 

Two hands gripped her sides and lifted her to her feet.

Now standing, she leaned on the bed. "Thanks."

Smirking, Envy replied, "No problem."

Blinking, Alina realized who had helped her and stumbled (or tried to anyways) away from Envy as quick as she could. This consisted of a yelp, tripping over her own feet which didn't really seem to work, and landing on the floor yet again. "Augh! Get off-get off-get off! Ewwww ewewewew. He touched me. He touched me!"

Envy snickered and sauntered out the door, as he had been told to.

"Hey, calm down…excuse me. Please… come on, calm down…" The girl sighed. "HEY!"

Alina looked at the blonde for a minute. "Do you have to yell?" She asked.

"Oh, you were only spazzing out because that freak touched you, so yeah. I had to yell. Now get in the stupid bed and le on your stomach."

"Uhhhh…I don't swing that way, sorry. Oh. _Oh_, ok…hehe." Alina glanced down her legs to her feet. Frowning, she crawled toward the bed, not wanting to fall again. Reaching the bed, Alina stood up, though with much work and labor, and, with the blonde chick's help, clambered up onto the bed.

"Now, lie on your stomach."

Alina did as she was told and lay down. "So….what happened?" She inquired, turning her head to look at Winry. "Why am I still alive?"

"That friend of yours-"

"He's not my friend." Alina said flatly.

"Oh, well, he says he is."

"He's not."

"Well anyways, he brought you here in the middle of that huge storm last week and-"

"Last week? Have I been asleep that long?"

"No, you've been unconscious that long. It was only yesterday that you showed signs of life. Even Aunt Pinako thought you were going to die. Before yesterday, I mean. You hadn't eaten a thing at all. We had to force water down your throat. But when he first brought you here, you were both covered in blood. He told us what was wrong and asked us to help. Obviously, we agreed to, since your still alive. We couldn't exactly let you die."

"What did you do? And where is 'here'? Who _are_ you?" Alina's mind as going at mach 500, too quick for her to quiet her own questions.

"You mean you don't know? Well, I guess that makes sense. You're at Rockbell Automailer. I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Auto…mail? Is that…?"

"Is that why you're able to move?"

Alina nodded.

Winry looked towards the window. "Yes. Aunt Pinako and I replaced your spine and pretty much your whole back with automail. We had to do it quickly, because you were bleeding so much. When we got finished, the nerves still weren't attached to your spine so I've been coming in each day to reattach them. You never so much as flinched. It was kind of scary." Winry shuddered.

"What do you mean, 'scary'?"

"The fact that I might've been working on a dead person. It was hard not to think about it. But I still had hope that you were alive because you were still a bit warm."

Alina nodded "So, then, Winry. What are you reattaching today?"

Winry smiled. "Your leg nerves. The rest of them. After today, you'll have full movement for your whole body. A good job, if I do say so myself. You'll also have much quicker reaction times and you'll be quite a bit stronger. Though, it's going to hurt for a while after we finish."

"Huh, ok." She shifted and looked out the window. "I'm ready when you are."

Winry blinked, and looked at her, confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh! Ok, hold on. I'll go get Gran. Be right back." She left the room.

Alina sighed and stared at the grassy field outside. So far, Winry hadn't asked what happened. Had Envy already told her? Probably. And why had he saved her life? He worked with Lust. What reason did he have to keep her alive?

The door opened again but Alina kept staring out the window.

"Hey, are you ready?" Winry's voice.

"I said I was, didn't I? Why would that change?"

"Yeah, umm…."

"Winry, close the curtains." An old lady's voice. Alina wanted to see who it was but she was too tired to let her curiosity rule her over.

"Yes ma'am." As Winry did so, a short old lady came to stand in front of Alina, who was currently falling asleep. The old lady rapped her knuckles on Alina's skull. "Wake up."

Alina opened one eye and quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we need to get your shirt off. Which means you need to sit up so we can do so."

"Oh." Alina complied to the old lady's request and sat up, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem with the automail? There better not be. I worked hard on that set!" Winry said, talking quickly.

"Chill, Winry. It's my head. It just hurts a little, that's all." Alina turned her two toned gaze to the old hag. "Who're you?"

"I should be asking you that, girl. I'm Pinako. What about you? We know your spine got ripped out. We don't know why, but it doesn't really matter. Unless you did human transmutation." Pinako watched Alina's expression carefully.

Alina lowered her gaze.

"So you did." Her expression hardened.

"No, I didn't. I was going to but I couldn't. I'd rather not talk about what happened, though." Her voice started to crack.

"Fine. What's your name, young lady?"

"Alina. Alina BlackWing. Pleasure to meet you."

"Jacin BlackWing's daughter?"

"Yes. Did you know my father?" Alina brought her gaze up to look at Pinako.

"No, I've heard of him though. He was a State Alchemist?"

When Alina nodded, Pinako's expression became grim. "So it was him. The 'Death Alchemist'?"

"Yes, that was his title."

"Hmm… many wonder why he got that title, Miss Alina. Do you know why?"

Alina shifted her gaze and shook her head. "No…..He never…he never told me."

Pinako looked at her suspiciously. "Humph. Well, the talk of him when the Military Dogs came through a few years ago was hushed and secretive. But that's besides the point. Let's get on with fixing this automail. Off with the shirt."

Winry helped Alina take her shirt off then to lie back down. "It's going to hurt so scream as much as you need to, ok? Ok? Alina?"

A mumbled answer was said into the pillow.

"What?"

Alina picked her head up. "I said, 'whatever, fine, I will.'." She dropped her head back into the pillow.

Winry nodded and went to work unscrewing the lower portion of the automail back.

Pinako stood over her, watching and supervising.

Finally, Winry removed the last screw and lifted the heavy metal plate off. She handed it to Pinako and immediately started working on finding each unattached wire and reattaching one, carefully checking and rechecking that they were in the right place. During all of this, Alina screamed, whimpered, grunted, and cursed…excessively.

"Shiiit. Fucking hell. God damni- AUGH!" Her body convulsed violently.

"Hang in there, Alina. We're almost done. Almost done." All Winry got for an answer was another stream of curses.

"Don't lie, Winry." Pinako scolded.

"I was only trying to make her feel better."

"Don't lie."

"But, Gran, wouldn't you want—"

"I said don't lie."

Winry hung her head. "Yes ma'am."

Winry frowned and looked at the wire in her hand. Scratching her shoulder with the wrench, she looked for a single wire. "Ummm…This might be a problem...uh-oh…"

"I'm going to try and pretend that I didn't hear that, Winry. Unfortunately, it's not going to work…..Why did you just say 'Uh-oh,' Winry?"

"Nothing! No reason! Nothing happened! I swear it! There is no extra wire that needs a home!"

"Tell me you did not just say that."

"Uhhh…no! No I didn't! I-"

"Everything ok in here?": The door opened and Envy poked his head in.

"Stay out! Are you deaf!" Winry yelled and threw her wrench at him.

The door snapped shut as Envy' head disappeared. The wrench hit the door with such force that the wood cracked.

Pinako sighed. "Winry, how many times have I told you t to throw things in the house?"

"Sorry Gran. I won't do it again."

Envy came back in and looked down at the wrench. He considered it for a moment then bent and picked it up, and after doing that, walked over to them. Something glittered in his other hand.

"About the wire, Alina. I don't know what you want me to do about it. I mean, I could undo all the wires then do them again. It would hurt, though. Or I could-"

"Why don't you snip it off with a pair of scissors?" Envy questioned, peering over Winry's shoulder.

Winry shrugged but looked thoughtful.

"No." Alina answered quickly.

"It would only" "No" "hurt for a second, Alina." "No. Absolutely not. Not even."

"But it would solve everyone's problems." Envy said.

"Not mine!"

"Okay. It would solve everyone _else's_ problems."

"Exactly. So no, no, _no_."

Winry listened to Envy and Alina argue, not saying anything. As she tried to snatch her wrench away from Envy, she put her thoughts into the argument. "Alina, it would be easier to just cut it off."

"But it's going to hurt!"

"Yeah, so?" Envy said, moving the wrench out of Winry's grasp.

"Can you not see that I'm already in enough pain?"

Envy shrugged. "What's a little bit more than?"

"Too much! **_No._** Do something less painful-"

_**Snip.**_

_**Author's note: **See? I told you it was crazy. I bet you didn't believe me. Haha….you'll get more soon I promise. Part two of ch. 2 is already half way typed up. You'll have it within two days…I PROMISE! Review please! _


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**_Chapter Two: Threats of Cold Steel_**

_**(Part two)**_

……………………………………………………………………__

_**Disclaimer: **I had a dream. It was on where I owned FMA. I woke up and whined because it was only a dream and Ed and co. aren't mine._

……………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note and Warning: **All right, Part one is nowhere near as crazy or insane as this chapter, though I did like where I ended up dropping off. Lol…You guys probably didn't but I sure as hell did. Haha…To all those who reviewed on the last chapter (part 1 of ch.2), I will answer your reviews next time. I promise that, ok? The reason is I didn't expect this part to go up so soon after part two. And there may yet be a part three. Sigh Why must I write such long chapters?_

_ Whimper I twisted my ankle! It hurts really badly! Sob and that's the reason I got all this typed up. Pokes ankle ooooowwwwwwww…_

……………………………………………………………………

_**Recap:**_

_Winry listened to Envy and Alina argue, not saying anything. As she tried to snatch her wrench away from Envy, she put her thoughts into the argument. "Alina, it would be easier to just cut it off."_

"_But it's going to hurt!"_

"_Yeah, so?" Envy said, moving the wrench out of Winry's grasp._

"_Can you not see that I'm already in enough pain?"_

_Envy shrugged. "What's a little bit more than?"_

"_Too much! **No.** Do something less painfu-"_

_**Snip.**_

_Part Two _

Everyone froze, except for Envy who walked past Pinako, who was shaking her head, and around the table to crouch in front of Alina. He smirked. "There did that hurt?" He twirled the extra wire between two fingers, a pair of scissors in his other hand.

There was another long silence then, "Not really. No."

"Ok, then" He grinned wider and stood up.

Winry blinked once or twice then looked at Envy. "Out! And leave my wrench here!"

"Why should I? So you can throw it at me? Oh, by the way, you had a call from the pipsqueak." He tossed the wrench to Winry and walked out.

"Ed? I'll have to call him back. I wonder what Colonel Mustang has him doing this time."

Alina looked at Winry. "Colonel Mustang?" Winry nodded. Alina frowned "I have to get in touch with him."

Pinako glanced at Alina. "You can do so later, after you back is finished and you've gotten some rest. Come on, Winry. Let's finish this."

"Yes ma'am." Picking up the steel piece that covered the lower portion of Alina's new back, Winry placed it back on.

Pinako handed Winry a screwdriver and Winry took it, grunted in thanks, then replaced each and every screw, carefully making sure she didn't drop or lose any.

At last, Winry stepped back from the bed and wiped her forehead. "There. All done. You can get up and move around now, Alina. Alina?" A loud and comic snore answered her.

"You're no-"

"Let her be, Winry. She's had a hard week, though she wouldn't know it. She'll get up when she feels like it."

Winry nodded and followed Pinako out the door.

Opening her eyes, Alina called out to Winry just as the door started to close. "Winry. Can I ask you something?"

Winry poked her head back in. "Yeah, sure."

"If you call this Ed person back, don't mention me, ok? I don't want my name working it's way to Mustang."

"Okay! Get some sleep. I'll make a big dinner for you when you wake up, ok?"

Alina grinned. "Alright, thanks."

The door clicked shut and Alina let out a small sigh. A tear slid out of her eye and onto the pillow. A choked sob escaped her throat and she clutched the sheet, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, Elaine. I should have been able to. I'm so sorry." More tears fell to the pillow and Alina buried her face into the pillow and cried.

Sooner or later, Alina fell asleep. When she did, Envy cautiously opened the door, slipped in and shut the door just as quietly, so he wouldn't let Winry know of his whereabouts. "Did you fall asleep?" He asked turning to look at the girl lying on the bed, looking the most peaceful he had ever seen her.

"Can't have that now, can we?" He chuckled and walked over to the bed and stared down at her. Reaching out, he took a lock of her still knotted hair and pulled it away from the rest of its bloody, stuck together kin. The lock he had chosen was one of the few not mussed up with blood. He ran it through his nimble fingers, letting it slide across his fingers like the silk it felt like.

"You'll survive all of this kid. You've already proven that you can. You're the only mortal I know who's strong-willed enough to face Lust, besides my _dearest brother_ that is. I can't kill her. Believe me, I've tried. But that damned roly-poly bug named Gluttony keeps getting in the way, allowing Lust to get away from me."

He let the strand slip out of his hand and walked to the window.

"You are my best chance at finally beating her and being my own person. All she wants is to be human, but I'm quite happy with the way I am. Hell, I like being basically immortal and having the ability to change into whatever the hell I want to. With her around, I can't do that. I have to try and find that damned Stone for her when I could be screwing around. She's a control freak and she is _such_ a _bitch_."

"So I noticed." Alina was watching him, as she shifted herself, wincing.

"When'd you wake up?" He asked, still facing the window.

"When you came in. I guess…I guess I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"I could help with that." He smirked, turning his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

Alina ignored his comment. "The nightmare. Every time I lose my eyes, I see Elaine dying, falling to somewhere beyond my reach. I see myself thinking about doing human transmutation to bring her back. Then it all starts over again, getting worse each time."

Turning his head farther, his upper body turning as well to relieve the strain, her looked at her, considering her for a moment. "You're quite stubborn."

"You told me."

"I did?"

"When you kicked me?" She glared at him.

"Oh…" He said, turning the rest of his body to her. "Oh yeah." He laughed.

"I don't find that funny, Palm Tree."

Envy's grin widened. "I do.'

"You probably would. You're a sadistic bastard." She growled, moving to sit up.

"Thank you. You're so kind." He watched her sit up.

"I'm only returning the favor. Equivalent Exchange, you know."

"An alchemist, huh? Anyways, no, actually, you're being a hell of a lot more bitchier than I usually am."

"At least I don't use people." Alina snapped.

"Oooh. Low blow." He snickered. "You heard all of that then?"

"How could I not?"

"Dunno," Envy said, shrugging, "Selective hearing or something."

"Selective hearing my ass." Alina snarled. "You wanted me to hear all that crap, didn't you?"

"Yep." Envy responded.

"Bastard."

"Yes. You just told me that. Though, I have to say, I like the term 'sadistic bastard' a bit better."

"So then, tell me. What use am I to you? Why the hell did you save my life?" Her feet dangled off the side of the bed.

"See, that's the thing. I don't know _why_ I saved you, I just knew that if I did, I could probably get you to kill Lust."

"So, you're saying that if I wouldn't have been any use to you, you would've left me there to die?"

"Exactly." He said walking towards her.

"You're an ass. Did you know that?"

"See Alina," He said as he stood in front of her. He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her on the bed.

Alina leaned back, trying to keep her distance but Envy bent over her, leaning in more. She fell back against the bed and pressed herself into it, shutting her eyes tight, wishing she could sink right through the bed, away from this sad excuse for a person.

Envy climbed onto the bed, trapping her hips between his knees, his hands now on both sides of her head.

Alina cracked open an eye, curious to see what he was doing. She shut her eyes again, seeing that his face was less than an inch away from hers.

Envy grinned, putting his mouth next to her ear. "See Alina," He whispered, flicking his tongue across the edge of her ear. "You're one of the few people that are more useful to me then just a good fuck. You lived through the fight with Lust…" He licked her ear again, smiling as she whimpered. "Even if you lost, you lived. Not many, excuse me, no one can say that and not be lying. She killed your family, did she not?"

Alina shuddered as his tongue ran cross a sensitive spot just behind her ear, and fought to keep from arching up to him, to let him keep going. Instead, she just opened her eyes and glared up at him. "So?"

"What are you going to do? I seem to recall you saying you'll make her pay."

Alina's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I said that."

"I assume you weren't talking about her paying with money." He licked her neck, pressing his body against hers. His teeth grazed her skin as she turned her head away from him.

Trying desperately to ignore what he was doing, she snarled, "She'll pay with her life." Alina whimpered as he bit the lower part of her neck.

Smirking, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Good, then let's make a deal."

"Anything, just stop." She said, squirming under him. She glard up at him and asked, "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I've already told you. I want you to kill that bitch. To do that, you'll need my help. Trust me. It will be a lot easier with me helping you. So what do you say?"

Alina bucked under his body, only succeeding in making him chuckle.

"It's useless to fight me, Alina."

"No shit." She mumbled, still fighting his weight.

"Then why do you continue to do it?" Envy asked, licking another wet line across her neck, towards her mouth.

"Because I feel like it." She growled, turning her face away.

"You're a stubborn, hopeless bitch who doesn't know when to quit." Smirking, he made to kiss her but Alina evaded his lips yet again.

"Thank you." She retorted.

"You're quite welcome. Now, how about giving me an answer."

Alina stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"Well, BlackWing?"

"What's the catch? You're not the type of person to help someone out of the good of their heart."

Envy laughed and stole a kiss from her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Using her own tongue, Alina pushed him out of her mouth. "Don't do that." She snarled.

Envy grinned. "You want conditions? I'll give you conditions. You—"

"No. Me first. I have questions for you. And you will answer every question I ask. Understand?"

"And if I don't? What will you do? Hurt me?" Envy grinned.

"Ugh…No, it would probably turn you on."

"Oh damn…" Grinning wide, he made to kiss her again but Alina snaked a hand up to his mouth and covered it. He backed off a bit, enough to get her hand away from his mouth. "I'll agree to your request if you agree to let me tag along with you _where_ _ever_ you go."

Alina snarled up at him. "Why would you want to do that?"

Envy grinned and pressed up against her. He laughed and rolled off of her. Sitting up, he slid off the bed. Walking towards the door, "You still owe me a favor." He replied, walking out.

"Favor?" She asked, sitting up again. Except he had already left. Making a face, Alina wiped off her neck and ear, then made a show of wiping off her mouth. "Sick…" She hissed.

The door opened again and Envy came back, carrying a glass of clear liquid. He handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, a bit skeptic.

"Just drink it. It will make your headache go away. It's a painkiller."

She considered it for a moment then glanced at him. "How'd you know I head a headache?"

"Just drink it and stop complaining."

She glared at him but drank it.

It was then that Pinako stormed in

"What did you just give her?"

_**A/N: **Sorry guys. This chapter is annoyingly long. I'll have more for you soon. Take not that nothing will be updated probably anytime next week. I'm taking a trip to Louisiana and will not have that much internet access. Though I will probably have handwritten a chapter or so more. Review please! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 2 part 3

**_Chapter Two: Threats of Cold Steel_**

_**(Part three)**_

……………………………………………………………………

_**Disclaimer: **This is a cruel, cold-hearted world. I STILL don't own FMA! cries I swear, I'm being tortured. Punishment for something or other. Le sigh._

……………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note and Warning: **This is probably one of the scariest parts of the whole story. It's gets totally odd. And yes, if any of you begin to wonder, if your blood level is low enough, you CAN get drunk with not even a full bottle of alcohol. The only real exception is wine. You can't really get drunk even if you finish a bottle of wine by yourself. I've done my home work! That and Envy adds a 'painkiller' to her drink. Again, I was watching AMD (Azu Manga Daioh) while rewriting this part. I'll try and get part one and maybe even two up before I leave for Louisiana. _

If anyone remembers my last author's note and warning, I mentioned that I twisted my ankle. Well, I went to the doctor's and got an x-ray, just to make sure, and it turns out that I fractured my ankle in three different places AND tore the ligament. sigh that and it's turning black and blue. It's soooo…..nasty… pokes ankle ow. Well, I'll stop babbling now, and give you your story.

……………………………………………………………………

_**Desumegami**:I'm sorry if the dialogue confused you. Really, I am. I worked on telling who was speaking in this part a bit more, so I hope it helps. Glad you liked it!_

_**Nirvana:** It's not a sex-stimulant. (though that would be quite funny. Note to self: remember that suggestion. (as the imaginary Alina pops into my head and screams at me, 'You better not!') I'm glad you like it. I love your story and how sadistic it is. IT's truly a work of art. hopes that her own story will someday be that violent and sadistic Write more! Sadistictismness rocks! Yes I made up that word! Sound it out people! Lol._

……………………………………………………

_**Recap:**_

Walking towards the door, "You still owe me a favor." He replied, walking out.

"Favor?" She asked, sitting up again. Except he had already left. Making a face, Alina wiped off her neck and ear, then made a show of wiping off her mouth. "Sick…" She hissed.

The door opened again and Envy came back, carrying a glass of clear liquid. He handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked, a bit skeptic.

"Just drink it. It will make your headache go away. It's a painkiller."

She considered it for a moment then glanced at him. "How'd you know I head a headache?"

"Just drink it and stop complaining."

She glared at him but drank it.

It was then that Pinako stormed in.

"What did you just give her?"

_Part Three_

Envy blinked. "A painkiller. Why?"

"What was in it?"

Envy shrugged. "Normal stuff. Crushed herbs, lemon, alcohol. Norma-"

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"Her blood level is low enough that even one drink will cause her to get drunk. You got her drunk. That's very dangerous! She's still recovering. She could hurt herself past recovery!"

Envy stared at her then laughed. "Yeah, okay." He turned to the door, having every intention of walking out, until…

"Can I 'ave the -hiccup- phone?"

Pinako glared at Envy, who was staring at Alina in disbelief. "Holy crap! She _is_ drunk." He smirked. "Cool." He laughed.

"It's not funny, Envy." Pinako snapped.

Envy held up his hands, posing as one who proclaimed innocence. "Hey, _I_ didn't get her drunk. She drank it. She got _herself_ drunk."

Pinako shook her head and looked at the girl, who was still asking for the phone. "Alina. Alina."

The girl blinked and looked at the short, grey haired lady. "Can I have the phone?"

"No…You don't need the phone. You need to rest."

Alina shook her head. "Need…the phone. Call Col…Colon…..the pervert." She said, making a wild gesture with one of her hands.

Pinako sighed and decided to give it up. She went over to the table in the corner of the room and picked up the phone and brought it over to Alina. "Here."

"Yay!" Alina giggled and picked up the phone. She sat there for a moment, staring at it. "I forgot…Roy's phone number…" She blinked then grinned. "Oh well!" She began pressing random numbers. She stopped when the line picked up and started ringing. Someone answered the phone after two or three rings.

"Hello?"

Alina blinked. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Hello?" The voice asked again.

"Hi!"

A moment of silence, then, "Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Alina countered.

"Hughes…If that's you, I'll-"

"Hughes? This isn't Hughes. This is Alina."

"Alina _BlackWing_?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Alina, why are you calling me?"

"I…don't know. Who are you?"

"Alina this is Roy…Colonel Mustang."

"Ohh…the pervert!"

"Yes, the pervert…Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

In the background, another voice was heard. "Colonel, please use the phone quietly."

"Anyways. Why are you calling me, Alina."

"Ummm…you…" She hesitated. "you told me… to call you if there was ever a problem…"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"

"I…I don't know…I think so…yes. No. _Yes_."

"BlackWing, give me an answer."

"Yes. There is a problem."

"What's the problem?" His voice was careful and soft.

"Hold on…..I'm thinking."

"Think faster, Alina."

She whimpered. "I don't remember."

"I know." Another familiar voice.

"Envy? Envy, how are you on the phone?"

"I picked up the other phone, Alina."

"_What is that bastard doing? He needs to die!_"

"Hello FullMetal pipsqueak!" Envy said, taunting the owner of the newest voice.

"Ed, get off the phone!" Roy demanded.

"He needs to die! Die!"

"Come and get me, pipsqueak."

"I'M NOT SHORT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Edward! Get off the phone!"

"Why should I?" Ed retorted.

"FullMetal pipsqueak better listen to his superior officer," Envy teased.

"I'M NOT A PIPS-"

"Edward Elric, get off the damned phone before I fry your ass then revoke your State Alchemist certification!"

"Colonel Mustang, use the phone quietly. I won't ask again." The voice in the background.

"Yes, ok Hawkeye." Roy said, dismissively, not really caring since Edward had done as he had been told. "Alina, what happened?"

Envy answered for her. "Her family's dead."

No one said anything for a few seconds, "…What?"

Alina laughed again. "_That's _what it was!"

Roy sighed. "How…how did it happen?" God forbid something ever go right.

"Well…" Alina said, scratching her head, "There was this lady. She was a biitch…" Alina sat on the bed, trying to remember.

"What was the lady's _name_, Alina? I need a name."

"You have a name, dummy! It's Roy! Roy Mustang."

"I need the _lady's_ name."

"Oh! Her name was umm…."

"Lust."

"Yes, it was Lust! Thank you, Envy."

"Welcome."

"Lust…Lust…why does that name sound so familiar?" Mustang pondered. "Oh, screw it. Edward!" "What?" "Have you heard of a Lust?" "Yes! It's that bitch homunculus that that bastard works with!"

"Homunculus?" Alina queried.

"Yes, Alina. Lust and I are homunculus."

"Alright. Alina."

"Yees, Roy?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeap."

"Alina, I need you to listen to me."

"Whaat?"

"Alina, listen."

"Ok."

"Damn it, BlackWing, listen to me!"

"_Roy Mustang! For the last time!" **Click.** "Use the phone quietly!" _The sound of a gun shot rang through the phone. A small and scared 'Yes ma'am' was heard.

"Did Roy die?" Alina asked.

"No, I'm here. Ok, Alina, listen to me, alright?"

"Yes, okay. Oooh! Shiny!"

"'ey, Flamer Mustang. Do you want me to write down what you have o say and give it to her later, when she's… shall we say, 'sober'?" Envy chimed in.

"Yes please…Wait. Why _isn't_ she sober? She's fifteen!"

"Ah….technical 'difficulties' you could call it."

"What ever. Do you have a pen?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Write this down. 'Since your—'"

"What do you expect me to write on?"

"What?"

"What do you expect me to write on?"

"You said you had a pen and paper!"

"Noo. You asked if I had a pen and I said yes."

"Goddamn you Envy. Do you have paper?"

"No."

"Ok."

"……."

"Alright Envy. Go get a piece of paper." Roy growled, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

Silence, then, "Okay I have a piece of paper."

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yes."

At this point, Alina had hung up the phone and was staring out the window, becoming more like her normal self with each passing minute. Her thoughts were more calm and calculated, her actions, less ditzy and bothersome, and her movements were more slow and were returning to their well thought out and smooth ways.

Envy was trying desperately not to burst out with a slew of curses towards the idiotic Colonel as the bum questioned him endlessly about a stupid pen and paper. He sighed inwardly and listened to Taisa rather absently.

"Do you have both the pen and paper-"

"Yes."

"-with you?"

"No." Envy yawned and lounged himself across the couch, his legs apart, one hanging off the cushion seat, the other rested on the arm, and his arms draped across the back of the couch. The phone was imprisoned between his shoulder and his face.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"GODDAMN IT! Go get them!" Mustang flamed.

Not even two seconds later, a gun shot blasted through the receiver. "_Ho-ly shit!_ Can you aim any closer! Hawkeye….Hawkeye. Come on, Riza. Let's be reasonable about this. Hawkeye." _Thwack._ "Oww. Damn you hit hard."

"Sir, do you know what quietly means?"

"Yes."

"**Then talk quietly!**"

"Eep!" Just as that small, tinny sound exited his lips, Roy regained his 'composure'. "I mean…Ok…Envy."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pen and piece of paper with you, right now?"

"Now I do."

"Ok, write down every thing I say until I say stop, alright?"

"Sure thing, Flamey."

For the next five or so minutes, Roy Mustang spoke over the phone to Envy while the green haired Sin copied it all down with a few small revisions of his own.

"Stop." Roy said finally. "Ok, did you get all of that?"

"Yes, Lord Almighty Colonel of the Dogs." Envy said in a fake, deep voice. "I wrote down every single thing you said. Like a good dog to its master."

Roy was silent for the next few minutes as Envy taunted him. But when Envy started imitating Armstrong, it had to end.

"It has been passed down through the Envy lines of my generation, this art of-"

"Alright. I'm done with this bye."

The phone line dropped off and Envy stared at the phone for a minute, then burst out in peals of malicious, post-mischief-causing laughter. He went on like this for a bit then, set the phone in its place and got up off the couch in one, smooth and graceful movement. He went into where Alina was sitting, still on the bed.

"Alina?" He said tentatively.

He got no answer.

"Chibi-san? Clipped Wings?" He walked over to her and prodded her. "Oh shit!" He yelped as her body leaned forward and would've fallen off the bed, had not Envy grabbed her shoulder and hauled her back onto the bed, laying her down. "Psycho wrench girl doesn't need yet another reason to throw that thing at me." He muttered as he went and stood by the window.

_**A/N:** Alright guys. This is it for a week or so. The next chapter is a bit shorter and more sane. A lot more sane. Sorry to put you through my ways of cheering myself up. It was interesting to write though. Erin liked it enough. prods Brig.Gen. Lightning Take care of Alina for meh Erin! She's quite troublesome right now. She's also decided that Dark is pretty cool. Don't let her anywhere near him. Lol. Bye all!_

Ok...I'm back...I'm just too lazy to fix my author's note...


	6. Chapter 3 part one

**_Chapter Three: Bloody Memory (part one)_**

__

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own FMA…..actually I don't own anything according Brig. Gen. Erin Lightning._

__

_**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Don't hurt me! By the way, this will be a short author's note. Guess what? This is it._

/

_**Dedicated To:**_

_**Lone-wolf**: I'm updating just as you asked me to. . Thanks for reminding me that I had to do so. It's been a while since I've gotten ANYHTING from so I kinda forgot about it._

**Nirvana**: This chapter and the ones that follow it are long. Just for you, they're really really long. I hope you're happy. I know I am. By the way, Vana, Later on in this chapter there was originally going to be a rape/lemon scene. But I've changed it into a fight scene. Recently, I've been caught between whether I should do the rape scene or the fight or, maybe even both. I've already asked a few people about this but I'd like your opinion. Thanks! huggle

**Brigadier General Full Metal Pipsqueak: **() Just cause!

**Wrath/Winry (Kairi):** Just Cause! I LOVE YOU! CAN'T WAIT TIL YOU GET BACK!

Alina opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Moonlight poured into the room. She stretched, arching her body like a cat might. She sighed and slid off the bed and nearly screamed out in pain, not having any familiarity with the aches and hurts that a new automailer oft went through.

Looking for her shirt, Alina frowned. She could not find it, and she would absolutely refuse to walk around in just a bra. Absolutely refused.

But there, at the foot of the bed, on the floor, was a pile of neatly folded, clean clothes. A towel lay folded beside the clothes.

Alina yawned and mumbled an almost inaudible, "Thanks Winry." She picked up the towel and clothes and basically stumbled out the door, grimacing at every movement she made.

The smell of food drifted towards her. Breathing in deeply, the fifteen year old grinned. She followed the smell and walked into the kitchen, limping slightly.

"Smells good." She said, yawning.

Winry looked up and smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling better. Is everything working alright?"

"Whatever…" Another yawn, "Where can I clean off?"

Winry's face fell, but she waved a hand towards a door. "In the back." She replied.

"Alright." Alina nodded the door Winry had indicated and walked outside. Walking around to the back, she rolled her shoulders a few times. She reached the shower pipe and shed her clothes, and before turning on the water, examined the condition of her body.

In her opinion, it was like someone had splashed her with red and brown paint and had forgotten to smooth everything out. Her whole front was covered in dried blood and the hair that hung about her face was clotted and exceedingly tangled. Her legs had long lines of dried blood and after running her hands over her body, Alina found a thin scab across her neck, where….where….where what? Alina pondered over the scab while she turned the water on and stepped into it. How had it gotten there? Who had put it there? The only thing she could recall about this was the feeling of a knife being held to her neck and pangs of horror.

With a grunt of indifference, Alina stood there, letting the water beat against her body and run through her hair. A rivulet of water ran down her arm and she looked at it, watching it turn pink, then almost as red as wine as the blood from her hair began to wash out.

Reaching up, Alina ran her fingers through her hair. The first twenty or so times, her fingers got caught within the bloody tangles of her hair. She flinched every time but kept 'combing' her hair until all the blood had been extracted and her fingers didn't get caught.

After finishing with her hair, the BlackWing girl set to work on scrubbing off the blood on her body, for a great deal of it had had so much time to dry that it seemed more like cement rather then blood. To her, it seemed like an eternity as she viciously picked, scratched, and clawed at her skin until she herself had almost become the red hue she was so earnestly working at to remove; oft wincing as she did so. Finally, the last remnants of blood were cleansed from her body and Alina released a relieved but exhausted sigh and turned off the water.

Picking up the towel, the girl dried off, thoughts once more returning to the incidents of the nights before and she realized that she could not remember a bit of what had happened. She frowned and scoured her mind, trying to retrieve what had become it seemed, non existent memories, dreams, even.

Alina made a small sound as she pulled on the underwear and pants. To her, the pants felt way too tight, clinging to her skin, making it almost hard to move. She grumbled about this for a few minutes as she pulled a black sports bra, similar to the tube top Winry had been wearing, and a button-up shirt over the bra.

Leaving the top two buttons detached, revealing but an inch or so of the black bra Alina picked up her old clothes and the damp towel and stood still for a moment, letting the light breeze dry the few remaining droplets on her face and arms. Her wet hair clung to her neck and back, the water it had retained making it too heavy for the soft wind to move.

Taking a step back, then turning around, Alina walked back to the front of the house. She heard a small snicker above the tittering of the birds and stopped to look around. She shrugged and was about to keep walking when she heard a soft 'thud' behind her. Whirling around, Alina was ready to confront whoever it was that was messing with her.

But no one was there. Her eyebrows knitted together in aggravation and confusion, and Alina nearly jumped ten feet into the air as a hand entangled itself into her hair and another wrapped around her waist, pressing her body against theirs.

Alina growled and struggled with all her might, lashing out with nails and teeth until her jaws managed somehow to latch onto a hand, which had removed itself from her hair to subdue her, and Alina bit the flesh with a flaming rage and hatred.

A sharp hiss escaped the aggressor's lips, ending in a soft moan. Determined to make this person feel pain and regret their decision to screw with her, Alina bit even harder, blood now seeping into her mouth, one tooth scraped across nerves and bones and she picked that spot to rip at. This brought a low whine from the person's throat followed by a small sound of pure pleasure.

"God, you're a bitch," came Envy's voice as he ran a hand through her wet hair.

Revolted, Alina released his hand and tried to escape from his grasp but Envy's arm against her waist held her firmly to him. Envy simply laughed. "What's wrong, ClippedWings? Can't stand my touch?"

"Get off….you sick bastard….let me the fuck go….right this fucking instant, you let me the hell go…." She growled, straining against his rough embrace.

Envy smirked and didn't let her go, instead beginning to nibble at the top of her ear, which made Alina gasp and shove him away with everything she had.

And Envy actually stumbled back. Surprised, he growled and regained his normal grace and sneered at her. "You got away. One time, ClippedWings; I'll be ready next time." He smirked.

Alina did nothing but let the anger melt away and she soon was looking at him with no expression on her face. She blinked once, long and slow, before he said anything else.

"By the way," Envy grinned wider, "Good Morning."

"It's night, dumb ass." She responded, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I guess I should familiarize myself to the fact that you're a bitch when you wake up. Oh….wait, I forgot. You're always like that aren't you?"

"Get used to it. I'm not gonna change."

"Too bad," He said with a shrug, still grinning.

Alina frowned and stepped past him. Much to her disappointment, he followed her.

"Tell me something, Palm Tree."

"What's up?" He was walking beside her now.

"What was in that drink you gave me?" Alina gave him a sideways glance.

Snickering, he answered with, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "That's a load of bull shit."

"Why, Ms. BlackWing," He said in a mocking tone, putting his hand where his heart should be. "I am offended. Do you really think that I, of all people, would do such a thing and then lie about it?"

She looked over at him, not smiling. "Yes."

"Damn. She saw right through me. Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"What was in it Palm Tree?"

"Nothing _bad_."

"Bet it wasn't anything good either."

"Nope, it wasn't. It was a sort of painkiller that has a few…side effects I guess you could call them."

"Like getting me high?"

"Yeah, that's one of them."

Shaking her head, Alina opened the door and went in to the kitchen. "Winry?" The girl wasn't there. The oven was on and there were pots bubbling on the stove but Winry wasn't there.

"You're done already?"

"Holy--!" Alina jumped and spun around. "Don't do that! Shut up, Envy." She shot at the homunculus who was currently sniggering at her.

Winry smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you done?"

Alina nodded. "Yeah." Her heart was still tripping over itself.

"Okay. Well, you finished earlier then I expected so dinner's not ready yet. It will be in about another hour." She looked at the clothes in Alina's hand. "You know, seeing as those are probably past any kind of saving, you can throw them away."

"Alright." Alina yawned and watched Winry for a few minutes. "Do you need help?"

"Can you cook."

"No."

"Then no, sorry."

"It's alright."

Envy pretended to look hurt and Alina looked from him to Winry. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Sit back and relax. Get used to the feel of you new back."

Alina frowned but nodded and began to wander the house, quite aimlessly.

"Do you even care that you hurt my feelings?" Came the taunting voice. He had been popping up out of different places, mocking her, while she drifted from place to place. Finally she stopped ignoring him and glanced at him, giving him the barest acknowledgement that he was even there.

"No."

Envy grinned and ambled towards her. "Bitch."

Alina glared at him, unmoving. "Yes."

_'Oh what fun it is to mess with her…' _Envy's grin widened. "You suck."

"You fuck." She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before Envy was staring down at her, a malicious glint flashing in his eyes. "I could…." He answered, his eyes following her as she stumbled back. He chuckled and disappeared to some other part of the house, plotting something.

Alina, slightly disturbed wandered back into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to say something but Winry ushered her towards the sink. "Wash your hands. Dinner's ready."

Alina nodded and did as she was told. "You must be really hungry." Winry commented just as Alina finished. Her stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly. "Don't remind me….Where's Pinako?"

"She already ate. Said something about calling someone. But anyways….let's eat!"

And eat they did. Alina ate at least three times more than a normal person might. Winry ate one plate and was full, so she sat there and watched Alina eat, in a slight state of awe. After Alina _finally_ finished eating, they sat there, quietly, too lazy to move but tired enough to want to move.

"We should probably go to bed now…"

Alina looked over at Winry and shrugged. "Probably."

Another few minutes of silence lapsed between the two before Winry spoke again. "Alina?"

Her flicked about the room, studying everything about it as she answered the mechanic, "Yeah?"

"What…"

Alina's eyes immediately went to Winry, watching the girl's face, her own expression hardening.

"Where's Envy?" Winry said quickly.

Alina frowned. She had an idea of what Winry had been about to ask. Though Alina wouldn't have answered the question anyways, it still bothered her. The problem was….she couldn't remember what had happened. Alina shrugged this off, too tired to deal with it now. "Dunno where he is….Don't really care either. He can take care of himself." She said, picking up her glass of water.

"You know, he seems to care about you quite a bit." Winry said, her voice quiet and soft….innocent some would say.

Alina snorted into her water and nearly choked. After she recovered, she broke into a fit of laughter. "Yeah….right. That's funny as hell, Winry. When did you come up with that?" Alina said, silencing her laughter and looking at Winry, still smiling. But her smile faltered when she saw how serious the younger girl looked. "You're kidding right? You have to be. I on….Him? _Care_ about someone? Yeah, right." She scoffed, her tone cold and bitter. "That asshole doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. The only reason he saved me was…" she broke off, realizing that she was ranting and that---

Winry was watching her quietly. "Was what?" She asked, softly, innocent still.

Alina opened her mouth, hesitated, then shut it and looked decisively away form Winry, staring hard at the wall. After a few second, Alina got up and avoided Winry's eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you later."

Winry nodded, looking somewhat sad. "Hey…"

Alina stopped and looked at Winry.

"Gran said you're welcome to stay here for a while."

Alina gave a small sigh and looked away again. "I don't know…..I might leave really soon…" She said, and left for her temporary room.

All the lights in the house were off but Alina moved easily through the darkness. Movement in front of her caught her attention and she stopped watched for a minute. Was Lust already back to finish the job? To kill off Alina once and for all? She heard a door open and click shut. It sounded as if it came from the end of the hall…..from her room.

Moving swiftly and silently towards the door, Alina curled her hand into a fist. With her open and relaxed hand, she reached out and opened the door quietly. She stepped in, her eyes darting about.

"Nothing here….." She muttered, relaxing her body. With a quiet sigh, Alina walked over to the window and looked at the field outside the glass. She huffed and went back over to the door and locked it.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, hard enough that she whimpered. She struggled against the person but they only held her arm tighter, threatening to pop it out of its socket.

The pain was too much; Alina buckled to her knees, whimpering softly.

"Do you promise to stay quiet?" A voice whispered in her ear.

**_Author's Note:_** MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Yah….um….that's about it….part two will be up really soon. Promise. It's already half typed up anyways. Read and Review please!


	7. Chapter 3 part two

**_Chapter Three: Bloody Memory (part two)_**

__

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own FMA…..hrrrrrrr…..Must own it………._

_**Recap:**_

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, hard enough that she whimpered. She struggled against the person but they only held her arm tighter, threatening to pop it out of its socket.

The pain was too much; Alina buckled to her knees, whimpering softly.

"Do you promise to stay quiet?" A voice whispered in her ear.

**Part two**

Alina nodded quickly, hoping to God nothing really bad would happen.

"Ok then." The hand pulled away from her mouth. "Come with me." Her arm had not yet been released as she was being pushed towards the window, which was…open….when had?

"Who-"

"Just go! Hurry up!" The voice sounded somewhat familiar…kind of like…"Envy?"

"No. Now shut up and go out the window!"

Alina yelped and stumbled forward and tried to resist, but this only resulted in Alina getting hurt worse as she tumbled out the window, landing hard on her back. "Bastard!" She groaned as she used her arms to push herself up to a sitting position, yelping when someone grabbed her by the hair and pulled her across the ground.

"Hey! Hey, let go of me! Who the hell are you?"

She was jerked to her feet and proceeded to stumble across the ground behind the leather clad man. She bit her lip. _'He's going to murder me...' _She thought once more trying to pull away from him.

This went on for about five more minutes when she was thrown to the ground near the lake. Her body said she was falling. Her mind said she could fix that. In a sudden burst of confidence, she put out her hands and, using the ancient lessons from kindergarten gymnastics class, sprang into a flip, her arm muscles screaming in agony.

After a sloppy display of a back flip, Alina did manage to land on her feet. And she turned to glare at the man. But he hadn't been phased by a single thing she had done. He only stood there, his muscular arms folded across his chest, sunglasses set on the bridge of his nose.

"Are you done?" He asked, sounding amused.

Alina blinked. "Um? Can I ask a question?"

The man shook his head. "No….You can't. Sit down, on the ground. I want to speak with you."

Slightly (ok, majorly) confused, Alina complied and sat on the grass, looking at the man who stayed standing. "So………what do you want to talk about?"

"You….I don't know WHY Master wanted your family dead but he told me to come make sure you all were disposed off. And seeing that you're still alive tells me that for some reason, Lust failed in her mission. Any idea why? No? Maybe it's because your father was too close to the truth, hm?" Greed smirked, and almost immediately snapped his eyes past Alina and narrowed them.

"Greed…" A familiar voice drawled. "I didn't know you where in town."

/


	8. Chapter 8

_**Clipped Wings: Chapter 3 Part 3**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Greed..." Came a familiar voice. "I didn't know you were in town..."_

* * *

**_Part 3:_**

Alina froze. This was not good. Not good at _all_. This man, Greed, had already kidnapped hwe. Now, Envy was here.

"Visiting some... relatives, Palm Tree. Namely you. Though... It's none of your concern, really." Greed sneered at the the green haired homunculus.

"It's my concern if you're getting involved with things you shouldn't stick your ugly nose into." Having been approaching Alina and Greed since announcing himself, Envy now drew even with Alina, who was still on the ground. "I didn't know you worked for Lust. Then again, you're both whores. You probably get along just fine."

Greed growled softly. "Watch it, oh 'Lord of Androgeny'. Father sent me here to see if the BlackWing family was taken care of. When Lust reported to Father, she said that you had not yet come back so he sent me to investigate." He shrugged and watchedas the terrified girl shied from Envy's side, scooting about five feet away from Palm Tree.

"I haven't done anything wrong so go back." Envy saw Alina move away from him but he didn't doing anything about it... yet.

"Can't. I'm not doing this for free, you know. Besides... I think Father would love to see that you saved the girl when he specifically said to leave them all no chance of living."

Envy's lip lifted in a feral sbarl. "Father doesn't need to know, though I'm betting you'll tell him, won't you? What're you getting out of this, anyways?"

Greed laughed shortly. "Why do you care what I get? Jealous, probably... as always. And yes, I'm going to rat you out. I wouldn't pass that chance up. You know that. Even if little by little, I will have my revenge on you for sticking in that damned cell for 150 years."

_'What is this? They act like they hate each other... This is getting out of hand. I've got to get back to Winry's. That's the only way I'll be safe...'_ Alina, in short, was panicking. Her eyes flicked from Envy to Greed, back and forth, over and over again. She knew she had to get away very soon but when Greed walked towards her.

Envy lunged for Greed but the other side stepped Envy and grabbed the girl's wrist, starling her.

In her fear of Greed hurting her, Alina lashed out with her other hand, though not really meaning to hit him. Only to get him off of her. "Let go! Don't... Don't touch me!" She screamed, emotions and fear running high.

However, Alina did end up hitting Greed... Right across the face.

Greed, mortified that the girl had hit him, stopped and blinked, looking right at Alina, who stared back up at him, horrified of what he might do to her now that she had hit him.

Then, she regained herself, putting a hand on his arm and pushing it away rather forcefully. She crawled back, watching the flesh of his arm and cheek turn black and decripid and begin to fall away from the bone.

Greed stared at his arm in disbelief. "What did you do, kid?" He asked, his unharmed hand running over his arm, then tentatively touching his face. "What did you do?" Purple-grey orbs went to Alina.

Envy's eyebrows rose in surprise and question as Alina shook her head, slowly.

"I...I don't know... I don't know... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...I didn't know..." Alina's eyes were wide in fear. On a sudden, broken though, Alina stumbled backwards, trying to get to her feet, nearly falling as she turned away and sprinted back towards the house, leaving Envy and Greed behind.

Greed, though still puzzled, shrugged as the flesh stopped rotting and instead, began to heal.Gaze turned questioningly to Envy, but the Palm Tree had vanished.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Greed sighed and walked off into the night.

Back at the house, Alina approached the window to her room. She placed her hands on the window sill. She hesitated, not knowing whether she could do this or not. Nevertheless, she pulled herself up and climbed into the room. However, her hand slipped and she fell into the room, landing on the floor quite hard.

"Damnable floor..." She muttered, standing up and walking over to the bed.

The door opened and Winry stood in the door way. She stared at Alina, who promptly (and stupidly) stared back. "What was that noise?" She asked in both a tired and exhausted voice.

Alina glanced at the bed, quickly deciding that Winry didn't really need to know the truth. "I...uh...fell," She stuttered. "Off the bed. Yeah... I fell off the bed... It hurt...alot...Your floor's pretty hard...uh...Did I wake you up?"

Winry shook her head, "No. I was up working on something. Are you alright?"

"Uhm...yeah, I'm fine...Thanks." An awkward silence followed and suddenly, Alina became really uncomfortable. "What...um...What are you working on?"

Winry shrugged. "Nothing. Have a good sleep." She left the room, leaving Alina standing beside the bed.

"Errr...Okay then...g'night." She said to Winry, even if the mechanic couldn't hear her.

Alina climbed into the bed and nestled her face against the pillow, lying on top of the sheets and cover, trying to forget the occurences of the last hour or so.

In less than ten minutes, Alina had fallen into a deep state of sleep.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3_**


End file.
